Peanutswench
- - - }} Peanutswench is a pirate who plays mainly on the Hunter, Midnight, and Cobalt oceans. She's the main pirate for the event character Chilibean. Biography Peanutswench is most commonly referred to as "Nut". She washed up on the shores of in October of 2004. Soon after starting, Peanutswench joined the Crazed Norse Vikings in the flag DeathDrakkar. She achieved the rank of senior officer. Soon after, DeathDrakkar merged with . Peanutswench found a home with Epic and stayed after the two flags went their separate ways. She followed her new crew, the Rudder Duckies, as it merged into Black Sheep Brigade, also known as BSB. Her Midnight home is still with the Rudder Duckies, even though they are now an independent crew. On April 20th, 2006, she decided to try her hand at a doubloon ocean and moved to Hunter. The "Duckies" and a handful of other close mates created Flocktarts that same day, and Nut became a Senior Officer. They spent their time as high level merchants and an event running crew. Eventually they decided to get into the flag game and created the flag This End Up. Opting out of politics, Nut turned down the position of Royal. She enjoyed her time so much that she decided to make Hunter her official home ocean. Peanutswench took a short break from her Hunter duties to portray the event character Chilibean on Cobalt. For 3 months she was Fava's primary help in running 12 events and the governorship of . The identity of the "Rumbling Bean", and the other event characters remained a secret until their rule of Lima Island ended. Often Peanutswench is linked with the pirate Polly. The two characters met on the docks of in March '05. They have remained closely linked ever since, and now share ownership of their gaggle of familiars and assorted holdings on the oceans they play. Together they've run quite a few events and plan to continue their partnership. They've refused to have a "pirate wedding", but their mates know that's just a formality. Events Hosted * Nu Casino - A day of events to give away the 1 million PoE she raised in a pirate auction. ** In-game events: Opening Fireworks Gunning Tournament, Lucky Goldfish Slot Sloop, and Ultimate Fighting Blockade Board Sloop Sinking Championship. ** Forum events: Stand-Up Comic Ship Renaming Contest and Lounge Lizard Song Contest. * Lima Island Events - 3 months of events for the Cobalt ocean as Fava's right hand. 12 events were held in total including an extensive rumble event for a familiar, called Punch in the Kidneys. * Bedtime Story for Piggy Ariadne - Forum illustrated children's book contest. The top prize was a pink octo. * Avatar's for the Unsung Pirate - Avatar art contest to celebrate previously unrecognized accomplishments of others. * Draw Your Demise! - Forum art contest to draw the demise of your pirate. The top prize was a tan/black parrot. * Bah Lovebug - Forum writing event for the pirate Valentine's Day spirit. The top prize was a red octo. * Frequent Flocktart Fun - Ongoing series of forum events typically for the Hunter ocean and most often found on the Hunter Events forum. To date, there's been over 15 FFF events. Awards * Christmas Spirit Writing Contest - Dec '04 - 2nd Place - painted sloop, "Christmas Bellfish" * Ahoy, Howdy: BANANA BONANZA! - Midnight Gunning bakeoff - Oct '05 - 4th Place - Renamed cutter, "Nutty Triggerfish". * Pumpkin Carving Contest - Oct '05 - Honorable mention - Orange rose and a white handkerchief. * Secret Santa Gift Exchange - Dec '05 - Honorable mention - Winter ornament. * Piratey Love Songs I - Feb '06 - 2nd Place - Bouquet of red Roses. * Fantasy Island contest! - April '06 - Honorable mention and became an island designer. * The Great Scavenger Race - Feb '07 - 2nd and 3rd place with Redsail and Polly - Gold nautilus shell, 2 gold starfish, and 2 navy starfish. * BK Fruit Frenzy Races - June '07 - 2nd place with Redsail and Polly - Tan Monkey named Pecan and a tan/purple parrot feather. * Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Auction - Sep '07 - Winner with Polly and over 7000 points - Purple Octopus. * Piratey Pumpkin Carving Contest - Oct '07 - 4th - Orange clamshell and winner of a Eurydice doll. * Won several rumble/swords auto tournaments for trinkets. * Won an honourable mention in Apollo's "Easter Easel 2009: Multo (9th April)" event on the Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates Forums. The prize was Multo's prize-winning egg. Islands Designed Peanutswench is one of the winners of the Fantasy Island Contest. Her wonderful design work can be seen at the following islands: * Buyan's Vortice, on the Meridian ocean (as well as on the retired/merged Malachite ocean) * Midgard Island, on the Meridian ocean (as well as on the retired/merged Malachite ocean) Factoids * She shares her familiars on Hunter with Polly which were purchased with profits from their stalls or won in events. * Island Design - She has created two islands for the Malachite Ocean * Building Names - She's named a few buildings on the oceans. ** O Fort Tuna - - Midnight ** Chimpanweaves - - Hunter * Has an extensive trinket collection on Hunter, and renamed ship collection on Midnight. Avatars Nut has used very few avatars on the forum. She has only changed a handful of times. image:Avatar-Hedvvig-Peanutswench.png|Current avatar by Hedvvig image:Avatar-Darkviper-Peanutswench.png|by Darkviper image:Avatar-Escape-Peanutswench.jpg|by Escape Category:Fantasy_Island_Winners